


Here Lies Zagreus

by myleftsock



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Death by Blow Job, Face-Fucking, Is It Really MCD When It’s Zagreus?, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Oral Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myleftsock/pseuds/myleftsock
Summary: He died doing what he loved.(written for a kinkmeme fill)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Here Lies Zagreus

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](https://hadeskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/741.html?thread=16613#cmt16613): _i want zagreus to somehow die during sex with than and hypnos to laugh his ass off. that is all thank you_

“Loser blows the winner.”

Zagreus tosses it out carelessly, certain that Thanatos will turn him down. He’s always in a rush, people dying and whatnot, so—

“You’re on.” 

“What?” A wretch charges Zagreus and he barely gets his shield up in time. “I am?”

Thanatos takes out two witches in one graceful swipe without so much as glancing his way. “That’s two for me. Better catch up, Zag.”

Tempting as it is to sit back and watch Death work, Zagreus launches into action, slaying wraith after wraith, all the while very aware of every brush of fabric against his stirring cock. 

He’s mindful of Thanatos, too, of his body, his movements, his physical proximity. They preferred to be close to one another (or better yet, touching) long before they knew what it meant, and over the years, they began to anticipate each other. It always made them an unstoppable force in combat and it still does, only now they get to have incredible sex, too. 

Zagreus uses his senses to keep Thanatos in his space, careful to rub against him every chance he gets. He’s half hard now, blood pumping faster with every fleeting kiss of skin. Haste and lust make him sloppy, and more than once he gets a little too close to the lava. He wants Than’s lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him dry, but he wouldn’t mind losing because even though they’re stuck in hell, taking Than apart is a glimmer of daylight without the fatigue. 

And once he starts thinking about it, he can’t stop. 

“Twelve,” says Thanatos before Zagreus realizes the room’s gone quiet. 

“I lost count,” Zagreus lies, because it doesn’t matter that he got seventeen. He has other things on his mind, and he strides forward while Thanatos lectures him. 

“Honestly, Zag. You’re so easily distracted.”

“Mmm,” Zagreus agrees, “I guess that’s why you won.”

Thanatos lets his feet touch the ground and tries his very best to look put out. “I’m not going to complain, but I would have liked to win fair and square.”

Of course Thanatos was keeping track of both of their kill counts, and of course he’s going to complain about winning. Zagreus could call him out, but he kisses him and tangles a finger in his tunic instead. Thinking of the smooth skin hiding beneath that fabric, the hard lines of his muscles, his narrow waist, his plump ass. Maybe there’s a good surface they can fuck against, a broken pillar or something. 

But Thanatos keeps his lips tight and his mouth closed. He does this sometimes. It’s not that he’s a bad kisser, but sometimes he needs a reminder to loosen up. Zagreus pushes harder and tries to coax his mouth open, rubbing his chest to sweeten the deal. 

“Zag.” A firm hand lands on his shoulder and pushes him down. “I have places to be.”

Or sometimes Than just wants to get his dick sucked so he can get back to work. 

“Got it,” Zagreus says. Lust pulses through him as he drops to his knees under Than’s grip. He lifts the flowing fabric just enough to get his head underneath and grasps Thanatos by the hips. His cock casts an impressive silhouette, long and hard against his left thigh. Zagreus kisses it through his pants, sliding his hands down to grip those thick thighs.

Thanatos murmurs his name and pulls him closer. The trill of confinement makes up for the discomfort and he pulls Than’s pants down just enough to mouth at the base of his cock. It’s cool, like chilled nectar, a stark reminder of the differences between their bodies. For such a hardworking man, Thanatos almost never breaks a sweat, and Zagreus inhales the sweet spice of his skin.

“So warm.” Thanatos works his hand into Zagreus’s hair. “Let me feel you.”

Zagreus hums against Thanatos and pulls his pants down to his knees, pressing his cock down with kisses so it doesn’t smack him in the face. It would be hot if Than did it on purpose, but by accident, it’s just embarrassing. His skin cools Zagreus’s lips, not the cold kiss of Death that mortals fear but a gentle breeze, the wind in his sails through the fiery seas, the only relief in Asphodel. 

Zagreus sucks at his shaft, memorizing every sound that slips past Than’s tight lips. The tighter Thanatos holds him, the more Zagreus wants him in his mouth, but he’s so fun to tease that it’s worth holding back. Thanatos fists his hair; Zagreus nips his skin. Thanatos scratches his scalp; Zagreus nuzzles the hair around his cock.

“Zag…” Thanatos growls and thrusts his hips forward—voluntary or not, Zagreus can’t be sure.

“Problem?” It’s hard to speak clearly with his face flat to Than’s groin, but he’s going to try. “What do you want?”

“Tch.” Zagreus can just picture him, equal parts humiliated and pleased. “You know what.”

“Say it for me.” 

Than’s groan reverberates all the way down to his cock. “I want…” Bless him, he’s trying, and it fills Zagreus with butterflies—the good kind, the kind Thanatos likes. Not the pink ones. “You need to…ugh.”

Maybe it’s the loss of air from Than holding him down, maybe it’s the heat, or maybe it’s the way his blood surges to his cock, but things escalate so quickly that he doesn’t know what hit him until Than’s cock is prodding the back of his throat and he’s gripping Zagreus’s hair so tightly his scalp aches.

It’s _so_ good. 

“I’m,” Thanatos gasps and pulls out, “I’m so sorry, Zag, I—”

Reflexively, Zagreus grabs his ass to keep him in place. “Don’t.” His mouth burns, aching from tongue to teeth to be full once more. “Don’t apologize.”

“Zag?” Thanatos gapes down at him. 

“Do it again.”

Thanatos still looks mortified. This man needs everything spelled out for him, so Zagreus digs his fingertips into his ass. 

“Fuck my face, Than.” Desire tears through his calm, desperation seeping into the rips. “I want you to.”

_ Want _ doesn’t even begin to describe it. 

Thanatos growls something like his name and shoves himself back in deep.

It’s ecstasy, Than’s cock, hard and cool like steel, prying his mouth open in a divine stretch that catches him off guard even though he was expecting it. Lava scorches everything around them but it’s Thanatos who sets his body aflame. His hips are stilted at first, almost mechanical as they jerk forward and back. Zagreus lets out a long moan, partly because it feels incredible and partly to spur Thanatos on:  _ harder, deeper, rougher,  _ rolled into one sound, designed to break his finely honed self-control. 

_ “Zagreus…”  _

That’s it. The crack in his voice says it all, and now he’s thrusting in earnest. Zagreus loves him gentle but he loves him like this, too. How lucky, for a god to find himself at the end of Death’s scythe, blunt but no less terrifying. Thanatos keeps so much inside—aggression, passion, raw love—but unleashed, he’s a sight to behold. Haloed in orange light, he closes his eyes and fucks Zagreus’s throat, like it’s easier if he doesn’t look.

They’ll work on that. 

The River Styx will quell this divine ache, just it will the cut on Zagreus’s arm and the gash on his chest, but memories stay sealed tight in his mind, stoppered like his breath. It’s getting urgent, but when Than’s hood falls, the bead of sweat at his brow is like a shot of Elysium. 

“Zagreus, I’m—” Even without the warning, Zagreus knows he’s close. He’s beautiful before he comes, lips parted and body tight, each muscle a work of art. It takes everything Zagreus has not to stroke himself; he squeezes instead, pulling at Than’s rim without realizing it. Thanatos makes a choked sound. His hips buck and he jams his cock in so deep that Zagreus gags.

The last thing he feels is a spurt of hot come with nowhere to go. 

The last thing he thinks is, Well, this is awkward.

The last thing he hears is his name, anguished and apologetic.

He emerges from the Pool of Styx alone, devoid of pain and ecstasy but not embarrassment. A cursory glance around reveals Thanatos did not hang around to talk. They’ll work on that, too. 

Of course Hypnos jolts awake, springing from his chaise. His scroll flaps as he scrambles to straighten it and Zagreus braces for impact.  


“Welcome to the House of—hold on, this can’t be right.” Hypnos frowns at his list for a moment before his eyes go wide, and then he’s fighting for words through fits of laughter. “It says here you died from choking on my brother’s…wow!” 

Zagreus manages a stilted laugh in return, not that the doubled-over Hypnos notices. Sure enough, his fate is recorded on the list, as immortal as he is: CHOKED ON DEATH’S SEMEN. For a second, he considers exonerating himself and explaining the full circumstances, but Hypnos definitely doesn’t need to know. Actually, no one does.

“Say, Hypnos…” he begins, scratching the back of his neck just to give his hands something to do. “I don’t suppose you could be persuaded to strike this one from the record?”

It takes far too long for Hypnos to recover, but thankfully, Zagreus doesn’t need to repeat himself. 

“I don’t think my brother will mind me bending the rules just this once!” Hypnos says cheerfully, already scratching it out and scrawling NATURAL CAUSES in its place. “Now if only I could erase it from my brain!” 

“Sorry, Hypnos.”

But Zagreus wouldn’t forget it for all the Ambrosia in his father’s stores, because this time, he can say he died doing what he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i focused so much on the sex lol


End file.
